No Matter What
by HopelessRomantic1994
Summary: My sequel to "The Unexpected" The SFPD gives Mal and Natara a hard time for being together, but can they balance their romance and work at the same time, plus what happens when Mal's ex-wife comes back wanting Mal back,stopping at nothing to break up Mal and Natara! sorry the summary it's kinda long, hope you like it! :
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, This is the sequel to The Unexpected story, I hope you like it, it's set a week after Mal and Natara got together in the last Chapter of my last story, I hope you like the plot idea, please review! :) Jade**

You are now Mal Fallon

You sit at your desk, quietly going over a report you've made on a recently closed case, when suddenly you hear someone shout your name, you sharply turn around to see the Captain with her head sticking out her office door, gesturing for you to come inside.

**Captain Maria:**"Detective Fallon, can I see you in my office please."

**Mal:**"Yes Captain, I'll be right there."

You quickly tidy up the files and place them in a pile in the corner of your desk, then jump to your feet and make you way to the Captain's office, when you enter, Captain Yeong looks up at you from her desk, she asks you to take a seat and you do as asked, waiting patiently to be told why your here, Maria stands and looks you dead in the eye, which you find abit intimidating, she then clears her throat, fold her arms and starts to speak.

**Captain Maria:**"Mal, your probably wondering why I asked to see you."

You nod, listening intently.

**Captain Maria:**" I'm very concerned about some rumors I've been hearing about you and Miss Williams."

**Mal:**"What kind of rumors?"

**Captain Maria:**" Well , I'm not really at liberty to discuss exactly what's being said, but the main gist of it, is that you and Natara, are in a romantic relationship."

You freeze, you try to hide it but it's clearly written all over your face and the Captain picks up on it straight away.

**Captain Maria:**"Mal?"

**Mal:**"Okay Fine! Yes we are together, but does it really matter?"

The Captain lets out a long deep sigh and shakes her head in disappointment.

**Captain Maria:**"Actually Mal, it does matter, a great deal infact; you know the rules, you cannot have romatic relations with your partner, it's strictly prohibited, I'm afraid I have no choice but to re-assign you both different partners."

You stomach drops and your heart aches, _not working with Natara everyday _, the thought of her working with someone else made you feel ill.

**Mal:**"Wait a second Maria, you can't do this, Natara and I have worked together for nearly two years, the amount of killers and psychos we've put away, and the lives we've saved! Does that not count for anything?"

**Captain Maria**:"I'm sorry Mal but it's out of my hands, I have to do things according to protocol, the last we want is Internal Affairs sniffing around again, I'm sorry but that the way things are."

You slowly raise from your chair and look Maria straight in the eye, you place your hands on her desk and look at her with pitiful eyes.

**Mal:**"What if I could prove to you that Natara and I could still work together and not let our relationship, interfere with our professionalism on the job, please Maria, I'm begging you."

The Captain sighs in frustration and rubs her temples.

**Captain Maria:**"Mal, I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do, no more arguments, you'll both be re-assigned a new partner in a few days, until then why don't you and Natara take some time off work, I'll inform Miss Williams of the changes taking place this afternoon."

You quickly stand a few steps back from the Captain, feeling like someone just punched you in the heart, you take a breath and try to collect yourself.

**Mal:**"No need, I'll tell her myself."

**Captain Maria:**"Very well, if that's what you want Mal."

You don't say another word and you leave quickly, you wonder back to your desk and sit down, your head spinning wondering how on earth your going to tell Natara that you won't be partners anymore.

Natara walks in with the biggest smile on her face, but if it's possible, it grows even bigger when she sees you.

**Natara:**"Morning!"

She leans down and kisses you on your cheek and you can't help but smile, which breaks your heart even more about what you need to tell her. Natara sits down next to you and can instantly tell somethings wrong.

**Natara:**"What's up?"

**Mal:**"Nothing.."

**Natara:**"Mal, I know you, tell me what's the matter"

You take a deep breath and tell her everything the Captain said a few minutes ago and as you do, her smile disappears. She looks down at the floor, you can tell by the look on her face she's deep in thought, then she quickly jerks her head back to look with a slight smirk on her.

**Natara:**"Wait, here..."

She quickly stands up and before you can ask any questions, she makes her way to the Captains office, knocks and disappears behind the door, leaving you totally confused.

About half an hour later you notice her slip back through the door with a very victorious look on her face, she strolls over to you and doesn't say a word.

**Mal:**"Well?..."

You ask, desperately wanting her to tell you what's happening. Natara sits down next to you with her arms folded and legs crossed, she turns to you and smiles.

**Natara:**"Problem solved!"

**Mal:**"What do you mean?"

**Natara:**"I've conviced the Captain to assess us before making her final decision of re-assigning us new partners..."

You screw your face up in pure confusion, and Natara giggles.

**Natara:**" I love that face you pull when your confused it's so cute, anyway basically, we've been given one week to prove that we can work together without letting our relationship interfere with our work in the field, if we pass we stay partners!"

You amazed that Natara could do that, but then again she does have a way with words and can pretty much talk anyone into doing anything she wants, which is one of the things you love about her.

**Mal:**"How did you do that?"

**Natara:**"I can be very persuasive when I want something, and besides I love working with you Mal, I'm not giving that up for anything!"

You smile at Natara, you can't believe how you could love someone this much, the way you felt for Sandra is nothing compared to how much you love Natara.

**Mal:**" Your amazing, do you know that?"

Natara smirks and kisses you on the cheek a second time.

**Natara:**"I know!"

You both laugh and you grab her hand, she looks at you and blushes.

**Natara:**"Come on Fallon, lets go get some coffee."

With that, you both smile and make your way to the coffee shop, and prepare for another long stressfull day at work, but you figure as long as your with Natara, it's worth it!

**Will Mal and Natara pass their assessment and stay partners? And what will happen when Mal's ex-wife comes back wanting him back and will stop at nothing to break up Mal and Natara? Find out in Chapter 2! Sorry this chapters short but I still hope you all like it! Jade**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thankyou for everyone's reviews, I was abit worried about doing a squeal to "The Unexpected" because I wasn't sure if people would like it so thankyou again for the support, you guys really made me smile with your reviews! 3**

**Okay so the next two chapters are going to be mainly foucsed on the assessment so Mal and Natara can hopefully stay partners but don't worry, there will plenty of drama when Mal's ex-wife shows up in chapter four, causing ALOT of trouble for Mal and Natara!**

**Sorry I'll stop rambling...on with the story :)**

You are now Natara Williams

You sit next to Mal in the Captain's office, anxiously tapping your foot, waiting to be briefed on a new case and possibly the last case you'll work with Mal, providing whether or not you pass the assessment, Captain Yeong places a file down on her desk and turns to face you and Mal.

**Captain Maria:**"Okay, it seems we have a kidnapping on our hands; 8 year old Bella Thomson, she went missing during a field-trip to Blue Ribbon farm park, her parents split up two years ago due to the father's drinking problem and six months ago the mother was granted full custordy of Bella so..."

**Natara:**"Your thinking it was the father who kidnapped her."

**Captain Maria:**"It seems plausible, so I want you to start there, here's the father's address, a Mr Hank Thomson, I want this child finding as quickly as possible, and remember, during this case your both under assessment to prove to me that you can balance your professional and personal relationships so they don't interfere with the job and keep in mind, I'll be watching you like a hawk, do I make myself clear?"

**Mal:**"Crystal"

Mal smirks and leans over kissing you on your cheek, then jumps to his feet and strolls out the door, a few seconds later he pops his head around the door and looks at Maria.

**Mal:**"However that didn't count!"

He flashes you both cheesy smile and once again disappears behind the door, you can't help but smile as your cheeks turn red, you glance over at Maria who's playfully rolling her eyes, shaking her head and smirking.

**Captain Maria:**"Try and make sure he behaves himself Natara, he jokes about it but I don't think he realises just how serious this assessment is!"

You stand to leave but before you do, you turn to the Captain and smile.

**Natara:**"I'll keep him in line, don't worry!"

And with that you leave, catching up with Mal, who's sat waiting for you in his car.

You finally arrive at Hank Thomson's apartment and knock on the door, a few minutes later, he opens the door with a confused look on his face.

**Hank Thomson:**"Hello?, Can I help you?"

**Natara:**"Hello Mr Thomson, I'm Agent Natara Williams and this is my partner Detective Mal Fallon, we're here to talk to you about the disappearance of your daughter."

**Hank Thomson:**"Bella? My Bella, GONE?,WHat?"

You notice the pure look of shock and sorrow that flood's Hank's face, which clearly indecates he knows nothing of the kidnapping, so you use this as an opportunity to try and get him to cooperate with you.

**Natara:**"Mr Thomson, may we please come in and ask you some questions?"

Hank wipes his tears away and looks at you blankly.

**Hank Thomson:**"Hmm? Oh yes, of course come in."

You and Mal follow Hank into his apartment, you look around and notice multiple pictures hung around of himself and bella, he seems like a very caring father but from past experiences ,you know that first appearences can sometimes be false, you slowly make your way to the couch and take a seat and Mal does the same, while Hank sits opposite you in a dark blue armchair, he sits looking down at the floor and an awkward silence hangs in the room until you break it.

**Natara:**"Mr Thomson, could you please explain the living situation that Bella was living in, before she was kidnapped?"

**Hank Thomson:**"Well two years ago, her mother and I divorced; I lost my job and the pressure and stress was really getting to me so I turned to drink; stupid idea I know but it seemed the only good thing in my life at the time, but since the divorce,I've turned my life around, stopped drinking, regular AA meetings, I've got a new stable job and bought this new apartment suitable enough so Bella could visit, I tried so hard to prove myself to Julia.."

**Mal:**"And Julia would be?.."

**Hank Thomson:**"Oh, My ex-wife and Bella's mother, I tried to prove to her that I'd turned my life around and that I was fit enough to take care of Bella but she wouldn' listen; about six months ago, we had a court hearing and Julia was granted full custody of Bella and it kills me not seeing her everyday, we were supposed to be having another court hearing in a few months, to see whether I could maybe get joint custody...but...now...oh my poor baby girl!"

Hanks eyes start to water again and he holds his head in his hands, you try to keep your voice calm and collected as you continue to ask him questions, after about half an hour, you and Mal finish questioning Hank Thomson and make your way back to the car, Mal turns to you.

**Mal:**"So what do you think, is he our guy?"

You take a few seconds to think over your answer then turn to him and smile.

**Natara:**"I don't think so, he may have had a nasty time of it with losing his job then having a drinking problem and losing his kid in court, but he seems to generally care about Bella and seems to really want her back, I don't think he'd risk his chances of custody again by kidnapping her!"

Mal nods.

**Mal:**"Huh..makes sense, guess the only other thing to do is, go to the farm park she was kidnapped from and question people there."

**Natara:**"Okay"

Your about to make your way to the car when Mal grabs your hand and gently pulls you back,causing you to blush, you look up into his deep blue eyes and smile.

**Mal:**"Listen, I don't know how you did it, but thank you for getting us more time as partners, I couldn't imagine not working with you, I love you so much and I just want you to remember that."

You smile and lean in and kiss Mal softly on his lips then pull away leaving him blushing.

**Natara:**" I love you too Mal, now come on we've got a case to crack."

You guide Mal over to the car, still holding hands then make your way to the Blue Ribbon Farm Park.

**More to come on this case in Chapter three, hope you enjoyed this chapter please review!**

**Thanks Jade :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi I've decided to speed up the case so I can focus on the part of Mal's ex-wife coming back, thank you to the people that reviewed my last Chapter really greatful! :)**

You are now Natara Williams

After questioning people at Blue Ribbon farm park and coming up with no useful leads, you spend the next few days questioning more of Bella's family members and the stress is really starting to get to you, as you sit with Mal in your office, going over the evidence again and again; still failing to progress any further in the case, and if that wasn't enough, your also worried about the fact that today is the last day of your assessment and your running out of time!

**Natara:**"Come on, think, there must be something we've missed!"

You rub your temples and sigh out of frustration, Mal leans over and wraps his arm around you, holding you close and you rest your head on his shoulder.

**Mal:**"Don't worry Nat, we'll crack this case, just give it time."

**Natara:**"We don't have time! Today's the last day of our assessment, if we don't solve this case before the end of today, we fail the assessment and we'll be re-assigned new partners!"

You sigh deeply and pull Mal into an embracing hug, you bury your head into his chest and he wraps his strong arms around you and holds you close, a few minutes later, you slowly pull away and smile at Mal, as he gently strokes your cheek, causing you to blush heavily, you then quickly jump back into agent-mode, focusing once again on the files spread across your desk.

**Natara:**"Okay, Focus, I'm not giving up just yet!"

You study all the evidence again, your eyes now strained from reading the same words over and over, then suddenly it hits you!

**Natara:**"I've got it!"

Your sudden outburst startles Mal ,causing him to jump in his chair.

**Mal:**"What?"

**Natara:**"I know where Bella is!"

**Mal:**"Where?"

**Natara:**"Look , it says that Hank Thomson's mother, Rachel Thomson, didn't have a very good relationship with Julia, infact they hated each-other...so think about it..."

Mal looks at you completely lost and confused, you roll your eyes playfully and smile.

**Natara:**"It's so obvious! I can't believe I didn't see it before; it was Bella's grandmother that took Bella! She thinks she's protecting Bella, with her parents marriage breaking down and the constant trips to court, it must be incredibly stressful and confusing for an 8 year old, so the grandmother figured she'd take her away from it all, as a way of saving her from having to deal with it; so we find the grandmother, we find Bella, I'm sure of it!"

A few hours later; your theory is proven, when officers arrive at Rachel Thomson's house, finding Bella and returning her safely to her mother, you finish filing your paperwork for the case, when you and Mal are called to the Captain's office; you both sit nervously waiting to find out if you've passed your assessment.

**Captain Maria:**"Well, you've both impressed me a great deal during this case and managed to stay stricly professional throughout, I guess there's nothing else to say except, I'm extremly proud of you both and I am happy to inform you that you've passed your assessment and will remain partners."

A huge wave of relief washes over you and you can't help but smile and turn to Mal, who's reaction is the same as yours; you both thank the captain and leave walking out into the parking lot.

Mal grabs you by your waist and pulls you close and kisses you softly, which makes you giggle before you quickly kiss him back.

**Mal:**"Well, My beautiful partner, how about we go grab a bite to celabrate us passing our assessment?"

Mal flashes you his signature fallon smile and you kiss him on the cheek before answering.

**Natara:**"I'd love to my handsome detective, but first I wonna home and change if that's okay?"

**Mal:**"That's fine, I kinda wonna change too, how about I drop you off on the way to my apartment then I pick you around 8:30pm for dinner?"

**Natara:**"That sounds lovely, where are we going for dinner?"

**Mal:**"It's a surprise, but trust me you'll love it!"

You can't but smile uncontrolablly and Mal smirks then kisses you on your nose and walks you over to the car.

A few minutes later, after Mal dropped you off at your apartment to get changed, you get ready for dinner, your wearing a dark blue strapped dress that stops at your knees, and black heels, you just finishing fixing your hair, when you hear a knock at the door, assmusing it's Mal, you call out.

**Natara:**"Come in Mal, I'll be out in a second!"

You finish fixing your hair, grab your purse and stroll through your bedroom to the living room with the biggest smile on your face, your heart practically bursting out of your chest with excitment but as your enter the living room, your smile instantly disappears and your in a utter state of shock, when you see whose sat on your couch.

**Ohh cliff hanger, it's probably obvious who it is but...oh well :D anyway the drama really starts in Chapter four, hope you like it and i hoped you liked this chapter too, please review! :) Jade **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Thanyou for the reviews for chapter three, really grateful! Here's chapter four hope you like it! :)**

You are now Natara Williams

A few minutes later, after Mal dropped you off at your apartment to get changed, you get ready for dinner, your wearing a dark blue strapped dress that stops at your knees, and black heels, you just finishing fixing your hair, when you hear a knock at the door, assmusing it's Mal, you call out.

**Natara:**"Come in Mal, I'll be out in a second!"

You finish fixing your hair, grab your purse and stroll through your bedroom to the living room with the biggest smile on your face, your heart practically bursting out of your chest with excitment but as your enter the living room, your smile instantly disappears and your in a utter state of shock, when you see whose sat on your couch.

**Sandra:**"Hello Natara"

**Natara:**"Ms Taggert."

**Sandra:**"Please call me Sandra."

**Natara:**"Alright, Sandra...What excatly are you doing here?"

Sandra sits back, with her legs crossed, playing with a strand of her hair.

**Sandra:**"Well, I just thought I'd pay you a little visit, heard you and Malachi were together; finally admit his feelings for you did he?"

You stand speechless, Sandra stands and walks over to you, looking you up and down.

**Sandra:**"And your getting ready for a date I see, well look at you in your pretty little dress, you look very...I'm trying to think of a nice compliment, but somehow nothing comes to mind!"

You try to keep calm because Sandra's trying to get raise out of you and you refuse to give her the satifaction.

**Natara:**"Sandra, can you just tell me why your here please?"

**Sandra:**"Of course where are my manners!"

Sandra stands really close trying her best to stare you down, which you find quite intimidating but try not to show it.

**Sandra:**"I just came here to say; STAY AWAY FROM MAL!"

Your blood starts to boil and you feel like your about to explode with anger.

**Natara:**"EXCUSE ME?"

**Sandra:**"You heard me, you'll never measure up to me and your good looks will only get you so far in life because Mal sure as hell isn't with you for your personality!"

You gasp and your hands start to shake, you try to calm yourself, but your finding it very difficult.

**Natara:**"Oh really? Your so sure of that are you? Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sandra doesn't answer, instead she walks around your apartment looking around at all the pictures, some of your family but most of them are of you and Mal, she makes her way over to a dresser with perfume bottles sitting on the top, she looks through them, when she finds one with a gift tag attached to it, from Mal.

**Sandra:**"Hmm, the cheap stuff; I guess Mal doesn't spoil you as much as he did with me huh?"

**Natara:**"Look Sandra! I don't know what you want but _I _want you to leave, now!"

Sandra shoots you an evil smirk and laughs.

**Sandra:**"Oh please Natara, isn't it obvious what I want? I want my husband back and that's means getting rid of his little home-wrecking girlfriend!"

**Natara:**"Okay! Firstly you've been divorced for nearly two years,so he's no longer your husband and secondly what on earth makes you think he would take you back?"

**Sandra:**"I understand the circumstances are a little...difficult, but let me assure you, nothings going to stop me from getting him back, not even you, I guess what I'm trying to say is...watch your back!"

**Natara:**"Are you theatening me?"

**Sandra:**"No, of course not, a threat would sound something more like this-"

Sandra runs at you, grabbing your throat and pinning you against the wall.

**Sandra:**"STAY AWAY FROM MAL, OR ELSE YOU'LL WISHED YOU NEVER CROSSED ME!"

Sandra quickly lets you go, letting you drop to the floor, she straightens her jacket and strolls out the door, she calls out from the hall before leaving you alone.

**Sandra:**"Try to do as your told Natara, you won't enjoy seeing me again!"

She leaves you stunned, shocked, confused, you don't know how you feel, should you break down crying or scream out of anger? You drag yourself to your feet and make your way to the couch, you sit with your head in your hands, you sit for what feels like ages, with your head pounding and your heart racing, you suddenly hear a faint knock on your door and someone call out.

**Mal:**"Natara?, Are you there?"

You stay silent, not moving a muscle, you hear the door click and open and Mal walks in quietly.

**Mal:**"Hey Nat you ready for-"

He notices you sat on the couch and comes rushing over to sit by your side, you quickly glance over to him then turn away.

**Mal:**"Natara? Are you okay?"

**Natara:**"No Mal, I'm not okay... Sandra came to see me!"

**Mal:**"What? What did she say?"

**Natara:**"You don't want to know what she said, but she basically wants me to stay away from you and do you know why?"

Mal just looks at you, lost for words, you sigh before you turn to look at him.

**Natara:**"Because she wants you back...I can't believe this is happening, I mean we're finally happy and then this...I can't do this...I can't-"

Your cut off as you gasp for air, as tears flood down your face, Mal pulls you into his lap and wraps his arms around you, holding you close, you rest your head on his shoulder and he strokes your head comforting you.

**Mal:**"Shhh...Natara, it's okay, eveything going to be okay, I love you, not her, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

You lift your head and gaze lovingly into Mal's deep blue eyes and smile.

**Natara:**"Do you really mean that?"

Mal smiles and wipes away your tears and his hand gently slides down your cheek.

**Mal:**"Of course I do."

**Natara:**"I love you so much."

You lean in and meet Mal's lips in a passionate kiss and he holds you even closer, you both pull away after a few blissful seconds and you both sit talking for hours, sat in eachothers arms and every second with him felt perfect.

**However little do Mal and Natara know, this isn't the last of Sandra's games when she starts to really cause trouble in chapter five! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it's short like the last one sorry about that but the next chapter will hopefully be longer! please review! :) Jade**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5 of No Matter What hope you like it, Thankyou thankyou thankyou for ALL your reviews I am sooo happy and soo greatful I love you guys soo much! :D**

You are now Natara Williams

_Three days later_-You walk into your apartment after a long day at work, while on the phone talking to Mal about your plans for your one month Anniversary.

**Natara:**"Alright ,so tell me your idea then?"

**Mal:**"Well I was thinking, maybe a long romantic week in The Bahamas?"

A huge smile spread's across your face and you blush.

**Natara:**"THE BAHAMAS? Really?"

**Mal:**"Yeah, why not your worth it, just think we can walk along the beach and have a moonlight boat ride and a candle lit dinner by the sea?"

**Natara:**"Well Mr Fallon I've never seen this romantic side of you, but I love it, we can talk more about it at dinner tonight?"

You walk into the kichen and turn on the coffee machine then make your way to the bathroom.

**Mal:**"Yeah no problem, in the mood for chinese?"

**Natara:**"Of course, you pick up the food and I'll meet you- OH MY GOD!"

As you walk into the bathroom the colour drains from your face and your stood in complete shock, you can hear your phone in the distance as Mal calls your name in a paniced tone.

**Mal:**"Natara? Natara! Is everything okay...Natara?"

**Natara:**"Mal, I've got to go, I'll call you later..Love you bye."

**Mal:**"Wait Nat..What's-"

You cut Mal off as you end the call, you quickly slip your phone in your pocket then slowly walk towards your bathroom mirror which has words written across it in somekind of red liquid. _STAY AWAY!_ You walk up to the mirror and reach out your hand to touch the liquid, when you hear someone behind you.

**Sandra:**"Well, Natara it seems you just don't know when to back off do you?"

You turn sharply and a look of pure hate and anger floods you face.

**Natara:**"Get out Sandra NOW!"

**Sandra:**"Well no need to be rude Natara, I was just hoping we could have a little chat!"

**Natara:**"Sandra I have nothing to say to you!"

**Sandra:**"Well then I'll talk and you listen; I told you to stay away from Mal and yet your still with him, and so now have to get rid of you myself!"

Sandra runs towards you with a vicious look in her eyes as she stretches out her arm out to grab you, you quickly grab her arm and twist it around her back and pin her face- forward against the wall and Sandra shouts out in pain.

**Natara:**"Look you crazy bitch, I don't know why you've suddenly decided you want Mal back but if you think for one second that I'm going to let you come between us and I'm gonna let you take him away from me, your sadly mistaken, I love him more than anything in the world and he loves me and that's somthng your just going to have to accept, so you had better leave and me and Mal alone or I swear you'l wished you'd never messed with me! Are we clear?"

Sandra doesn't answer so you twist her arm even tighter and she screams in pain.

**Sandra:**"Okay Okay! Yes were clear! Now let go, your hurting me!"

You let go and she rubs her arm, you walk towards the door and hold it open.

**Natara:**"Now get out Sandra, before I throw you out!"

Sandra brushes herself down and pulls her hair out of her face and strolls to doorway but stops and turns to you before she leaves.

**Sandra:**"Alright Natara, you win... for now, but Mal's the prize at the end of this game...May the best womenr win!"

She shoots you an evil smirk and walks away and you slam the door in anger, you take some time to collect yourself and calm down, you think about calling Mal and telling him everything that just happened but for some reason, you talk yourself out of it, suddely your phone buzzes, its a text message from Mal.

_Hey Nat,_

_I don't know what happened eariler but I hope your okay! I'll pick up the food and meet at my place in about an hour okay? let me know!_

_Love You ,Mal xx_

You quickly pick up your phone and text back.

_Hey Mal,_

_Don't worry everything's fine I'm okay I'll tell you everything later, and yeah that's fine, I'll be there in an hour, Can't wait to see you!_

_Love you too , Natara xx_

You finally arrive at Mal's apartment, but when you get there something doesn't feel right, as you approach Mal's front door, you noticed it's been forced open because the lock is broken, you walk further inside and the whole place is trashed, you make your way into the living room, and your stomach drops as you see Mal and Sandra's Wedding video playing on the TV and across the room written in red paint (at least you hope it's red paint) are the words: _He's mine! _Your breathing becomes heavy and your heart sinks, your knees go weak and collaspe from under you and your eyes sting as tears flood from your eyes, Mal's gone and you have no idea where Sandra has taken him!

**Ohhhh Sandra's kidnapped Mal, I think she may have lost the plot cause she has turn coocoo! I don't like Sandra soo that's why I've made her so mean hope you liked it please review! :) but will Natara find Mal before it's too late? find out in Chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thankyou for all your reviews I'm so happy everyone likes my story here's Chapter 6 hope you like it! :)**

_Earlier at Mal's apartment_

You are now Mal Fallon

You walk back to your apartment, with a bag full of chinese takeout, you walk up to the door and notice it's open, assuming it's Natara you call out as you walk through the door.

**Mal:**"Hey Nat, hope your hungry, I brought your favorite!"

You walk into your living room and when you see whose stood there, you stand suprised and your smile disappears.

**Mal:**"Sandra...What are you doing here?"

Sandra looks at you and smiles.

**Sandra:**"Hi Mal, I came here because I need to talk to you!"

You put the food down on the table and take a step towards Sandra.

**Mal:**"If this about you threatening my girlfriend and telling her you want me back don't worry I already got the memo!"

Sandra looks down at the floor ashamed.

**Sandra:**"Oh...Natara told you about that huh?"

**Mal:**"Yeah she did! What the hells gotten into you San, your normally not like this?"

**Sandra:**"Mal, I'm sorry, I guess after wastig my time with a bunch of lowlifes pretending to care about me, I realised what I gave up when let you go and when I found out about you and Natara, I guess I just got jealous, and I...I do want you back Mal, I miss you and I still love you!"

Sandra walks up to you and wraps her arms around your neck and leans in to kiss you, but you untrangle her arms from around you and push her away.

**Mal:**"Sandra NO!...You cheated on me!"

**Sandra:**"Mal, I know what I did I know it was wrong but just please give me another chance!"

**Mal:**"No, I'm with Natara now and I'm happy, we were done along time ago Sandra, it's time you moved on and accepted that!"

Sandra stands back and sighs in defeat, she walks over to your kitchen and comes back with two wine glasses.

**Sandra:**"If that's what you want, I can't force you to change your mind and if your happy with Natara, I guess I can accept that too...here I bought you a bottle of wine as kind of a peace offering, one drink with me and I'll leave I promise!"

You glare at Sandra for a split second then smile and take the wine glass from her hand.

**Mal:**"Alright, I guess one drink won't hurt and thank you for being so understanding, I appreciate it!"

You both smile and cling your glasses together and drink the wine, suddeny the look of innocence drains from Sandra's face and is replace with the look of pure evil, your confused when suddenly your eye sight starts to blur and your legs feel heavy and unstable, you try to steady yourself on one of the kitchen counters, but your legs give way and fall from under you and you collapse, as your vison blurs in and out with light you see Sandra standing over you, she kneels down next to you stroking your forehead and you hear her whisper in your ear: "_Your Mine, forever and always"_ with that you pass out.

_Present day_

You are now Natara Williams

You try to collect yourself, you know your not helping Mal or are any closer to finding him in this state, you take a deep breath and wipe your eyes dry and start to look around his apartment for any sighs that give any clue as to Mal's whereabouts, you walk into Mal's kitchen where you spot a wine glass placed on the counter with lipstick on it and another glass laying on the floor, you pick it up and wipe your finger around te rip of the glass and smell it, the smell of a sleeping drug is overpowering, you know that Sandra drugged Mal before kidnapping him, you continue to look around the apartment for any other clue that hold any information as too where Sandra has taking him.

But nothing, you sit on the couch in deep thought,_Sandra is doing all this because she wants Mal back so, of all places where woud she take him, I've got it! _You look at the TV that's still playing Mal and Sandra's wedding video and it hits you! _That's it the wedding location! Now where did Mal say they got married?_ You think back to the time you were talking about weddings while covering that royal wedding _A Chapel in the Palo Alto hills!_ You run out the door to your car to resuce the love of your life, you just hope that your not too late and Sandra won't do anything stupid!

**Will Natara get to Mal in time? Find out in Chapter 7! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it's so short please review! Thanks :) Jade**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took longer than expected but here's Chapter 7 I hope you like it! Btw thankyou to everyone that's reviewed sooooooooooooooo greatful it puts a huge smile on my face when you guys review! :D 3**

You are now Mal Fallon

As the drug slowly starts to wear off, you slowly stirr awake and feel the cold wind brush against your face, you try to force your eyes open, you find you can't move your arms, you finally realise that your tied to a chair, you can sense the presence of someone stood behind you,you feel a pair of arms snake around your neck and a pair of hands slide down your chest, and soft lips kissing your cheek, your eyes still fail to open and there's only one person you can think about, with what little strength you have you try to call out but it comes out quietly along with a short breath.

**Mal:**"Natara..."

Suddenly you feel the arms around you jerk back and someone rushes to face you and slaps you across the face, forcing you out your sleepy daze and your eyes snap open to see Sandra stood looking at you, her eyes almost red with anger and jealousy.

**Sandra:**"What is it with you and that little slut? What does she have that I don't?"

**Mal:**"Well she doesn't kidnap me and hold me against my will, but that's just to name a few things!"

Sandra walks up to you and strokes your cheek and smiles.

**Sandra:**"Do you recognise where we are Mal?"

**Mal:**"Of course I do, we got married here, in fact we had the reception right here on this hill!"

Sandra steps away from you and looks out into the distance.

**Sandra:**"Can you remember all those years ago, how in love we were, how happy and excited we were for what the future would bring? Somewhere along the way we lost that and I missed the way were, after the divorce I tried to put myself back together, move on but I couldn't, I dated a few guys but none of them even compared to you Mal, and I realised what a horrible mistake I'd made...but no more regrets I'm taking you back, your mine and no one is getting in the way of that!"

**Mal:**"Sandra I understand that it's hard for you to let go but you have to accept that what we had is over and there's no bringing it back you have to move on, you can walk away start a fresh so if you just let me go..."

Sandra sharply turns back to you.

**Sandra:**"I'm afraid I can't do that Mal!"

Sandra walks over to a bag laying on the ground, she picks something up but you can't see what, when she turns around your eyes go wide in horror as Sandra stands before you with a knife in her hand.

**Mal:**"Look Sandra you don't have to do this, please just put the knide down and we can talk this out, no one has to get hurt!"

Sandra takes another towards you, she laughs with an evil smirk on her face.

**Sandra:**"Oh Mal, your so silly, why on earth would I want to hurt you? I love you and once I get rid of that little tramp, we can finally be together!"

The blood drains from your face and you feel numb and a sudden wave of realisation floods over you.

**Mal:**"You were never going to hurt me were you? This was all about luring Natara here, she's the one you want!"

**Sandra:**"Well you finally figured it out, she's the reason we're not together and she's so smart I knew she would find out where I'd taken you and once she gets here..."

Sandra plays with the knife between her fingers and smiles, your stomach drops and your heart aches you start to panic and feel tears welling up in your eyes but try to hold them back.

**Mal:**"Please Sandra NO! please don't hurt her!"

**Sandra:**"Why not, she deserves everything she gets from keeping us apart!"

**Mal:**"Because I love her! I know this isn't what you want to hear Sandra, but it's true, I love her with all my heart, she means everything to me, and I swear if you lay one hand on her, I don't care about our history Sandra I would make you suffer for taking away the one thing in my life I teasure more than anything!"

Sandra looks you dead in the eye and her stare grows more cold and evil than before, at that moment you hear the sound of a car pull up and catch a glimpse of Natara getting out the car, Sandra follows your gaze and turns to you and smiles

**Sandra:**"Time to start the game...let's see who wins!"

**What will happen? find out in Chapter 8! Hope you liked this chapter please review! Thanks Jade :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Here's the last Chapter of No Matter What hope you like it!, BTW Thankyou for everyone's reviews Im crazy happy for all your kind words, diamondsintherough Your review made me laugh you really do have crazy dreams LOL thanks for your review! :D**

You are now Mal Fallon

You watch Natara run up the hill towards you, Sandra has disappeared in the shadows of the trees,you try desperately to shout to Natara but your words are muffled by the gag wrapped tightly around your mouth, Natara runs up to you with tears rolling down her face, she pulls the gag from round your mouth.

**Mal:**"Natara! Get out of here,it's a trap!"

At that moment Sandra appears out from the shadows and grabs Natara and throws her to the ground, Natara cuts her head and blood trickles down the side of her face, Sandra lunges forward with the knife aimed at Natara, Natara rolls out the way just in time and Sandra stabs the ground instead, she stands up and pulls Natara by the hair and Natara wraps her leg around Sandra's and trips her to the ground, Sandra tries to stand but Natara headbutts her, causing her to collapse on the floor, Sandra falls to the ground the goes still.

Natara's panting heavily and runs over to you and unties the rope binding your hands together, you both fall into eachother's arms and hold eachother close.

**Natara:**"Mal, I thought I'd lost you, thank god your okay!"

**Mal:**"No Natara this is my fault, I'm so sorry, I'm never gong to let anything like this happen again!"

You stroke Natara's face and you both breath heavily with tears rolling down your faces, she kisses you and smiles.

**Natara:**"Mal, don't blame yourself."

**Mal:**"Natara I love you so much and I don't know what I would've done if I'd have lost you!"

**Natara:**"I love you too, I called for backup to come and take care of Sandra, they'll be here soon."

You both stand and look into eachothers eyes, Natara has her back to Sandra and you see her as she stirrs awake and drags herself back onto her feet, pulls the knife out the ground and runs towards Natara, in the moment, time seems to slow down and you do the one thing that comes to you as if it's instinct, you pull Natara behind you and feel as the knife punctures into your stomach, the pain comes almost instantly and your legs grow weak and the world speeds up as you fall to the ground.

You are now Natara Williams

It all happened so fast and you couldn't do anything, you fall to your knees at Mal's side, you feel the warmth of the red liquid as it slowly stains his shirt, you put pressure on the wound and strokes Mal's forehead as you try to keep him awake.

**Natara:**"Mal, just hold on okay, you gonna be fine, just try to keep your eyes open!"

Mal's breathing becomes heavily, evey breath seems harder than the last, his pulse starts to slow and he's struggling to keep his eyes open, you quickly grab your cell and inform 911 of the accident and wait for help to arrive, your hands are now covered with Mal's blood and he starts trembling,he raises his shaking hand and touches your cheek and shows a weak smile.

**Mal:**"Natara...I-I Love yyyou..."

**Natara:**"Mal, no don't say your goodbyes yet, your gonna fine, helps on the way just hold on little longer okay..."

Mal weakly pulls himself up slightly and places a cold and loving kiss on your lips, then slowly slumps back down to the ground his breathing becoming less and less...Sandra stands up behind you and drops the knife in shock.

**Sandra:**"What...Have I done?"

Sandra runs down the hill and disappears but all your attention is foucused on Mal,whose eyes are slowly sliding shut, his hands have gone cold and stiff, and you lay your head on his chest to check for a heart beat but...nothing...he's gone.

_Three days later_

Your sat in a hospital room, your eyes stingingly sore from the constant crying, Mal's layed in the hosptial bed his eyes closed, he looks like he's in a peaceful sleep, you stand up and place a small kiss on his forehead and stroke his hand while holding back even more tears.

**Natara:**"Goodbye Mal, I love you.."

With that you turn to leave, when...

**Mal:**"Were you going to leave without waiting till I was awake?"

You turn and smile.

**Natara:**"Mal, I've been here for the past three days, the nurses are getting sick of seeing me!

Mal Laughs and gestures for you to come over.

**Mal:**"Ahh screw what they think, I'm glad to have you here!"

You Smile and walk over to Mal and kiss him on his cheek and sit on the side of his bed.

**Natara:**"So the doctor says your fit enough to come tomorrow.."

**Mal:**"Good I'm sick of being stuck in this place, it's been driving me crazy!"

You laugh and squeeze Mal's hand.

**Natara:**"He also said your fit enough to travel, so I was thinking about what you said about our one month anniversary..."

Mal looks at you with a slight smirk on his face.

**Mal:**"Yeahh..."

**Natara:**"And well, in two days time we'll be on our way to the Bahamas!"

**Mal:**"Seriously?"

**Natara:**"Yep, Your worth it! Besides I think we deserve it after what we've been through, don't you!"

**Mal:**"Damn straight, speaking of which; have they found Sandra yet?"

You look down and your smile disappears.

**Natara:**"No, no sigh of her anywhere, there still looking but I don't think they'll find her!"

Mal pulls you close and you rest your head on his shoulder.

**Mal:**"Don't worry about it Nat, she out of our lives now, and everythings fine, I'm never going to let anything like this happen ever again, I promise."

You try to hold back tears again but they flood from your eyes uncontrollably.

**Natara:**"Mal, I thought I'd lost you, I've never been so scared in my life."

Mal strokes your head and kisses you cheek.

**Mal:**"Shhh..Nat it's okay, I'm fine and we're together now and nothing going to break us apart, I swear to you I will do everything in my power to protect you, no matter what!"

**Natara:**"I love you"

**Mal:**"I love you too"

Your lips meet in a passionate kiss as you hold eachother close, never wanting to let go.

**The End! I hope you enjoyed this story thankyou to everyone who reviewed Im so greatful, Ill updatng my other story, 'Where it takes us', at some point today, but please review and tell me what you think about chapter 8! Thanks Jade :)**


End file.
